Suzume Yasutake
Suzume Theme http://youtu.be/QBAcaE3FE4U 'First Name' Suzume: The name meaning sparrow in Japanese, was chosen by her father due to her small size at birth. "My little bird." he would often call her. 'Last Name' Yasutake: The family name, something her father has always been proud of and respected. Suzume is often told on her way out the door to school, to always remember who she is and to always remember where she has came from. 'IMVU Name' xXPanSonXx: Been on IMVU for almost two years now, rp'd as Pan from DBZ. Just got back from an almost six month break cause of no internet. But everything's fine now and I'm looking to just have fun and rp. I also do a medieval rp, I know a couple of people in the Yakuza rp and thought it sounded like fun. 'Nicknames' For now Suzume hasn't really picked up allot of nicknames, I think that's something that should be given as time goes on. So we'll wait and see what happens over the course of the story. 'Age' July 18: Suzume is fifteen years old. 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'2-152.4cm 'Weight' 108 lbs-48.9kg 'Blood type' AB+ 'Behavior/Personality' Suzume's childhood was mostly spent in her room in bed, due to the fact that she was often ill to the point where she was restricted to her bedroom. Hours, upon hours alone playing by herself made her really unsure of here social abilities. She feels better on her own, but still hates being alone its an all very confusing situation. She can be surrounded by people and still be quietly doing something else. Many times so quiet that no one really knows she's there till she says something. When you've been by yourself for a big portion of your childhood you have to learn to come up with ways to entertain yourself. Which can be a good and a bad thing at times, especially when you mess up. Suzume learned quickly that you have to clever and quick witted in order to get yourself out of sticky situations. Whether its coming up with excuses to her parents on where she's been, or figuring out the best way to sneak out of school, it's all a necessary evil to get to do what she wants. That is what she focuses on the most, how to figure out to do what makes her happy the most. It doesn't matter to her what her parents think of what she does, but the rush of doing something wrong in their eyes is intoxicating to the point she does things just because they don't want her to. She may not have a good relationship with her parents, and she may do almost anything to piss them off but there are many things they instilled in her that show up in her personality. Suzume is very confident in herself and in her own abilities no matter what she's doing, her parents made sure that even though their daughter was ill as a child that she wouldn't be waited on hand and foot, spoiled, or act like a brat. She would have to take care of her own needs, and now that she's older she appreciates their teaching her how to be self-sufficient and take care of herself. This has helped her in her chaotic life going from place to place. She never really stays in one place too long, but will stay long enough for her needs to be taken care of. She worries about herself and doesn't really see the point in worrying about what someone else thinks. This moving about so much just shows how short, Suzume's attention can be at times. Easily distracted this can harbor her ability to think straight at times, and can often get her into trouble. Now this doesn't mean it harbors her belief in her own abilities, it just means she can kind of over estimate her own abilities and capabilities, often times taking on something that is a little out of her league. Suzume's definition of loyalty might be different from your's but for the most part she's loyal. She gives loyalty where it is due, if you are a competent and good leader she will follow your lead and do just about anything, as long as it isn't fool hardy and just flat out stupid. Her own life might become forfeit for another depending on her level of respect for the person. Suzume doesn't allow for any error if you're in charge you better sure as hell have you shit together or you just might find yourself alone when you need back up the most. Suzume is not the type of person to ask how something looks, or whether she thinks it's a good idea or not. If you do you're going to possibly hear some very hard truths. She can be brutally honest and because of her lack of just proper conversation skills she doesn't even realize that she might possibly be offending someone. So if you ask if this makes you ass look fat, then you're probably going to find out that yes, it makes your as look as broad as bill board. It can almost seem hurtful, especially if its something that really she doesn't like or have no interest in what so ever. Either way, Suzume has learned that sometimes she has to apologize in these situations, well at least once she figures out she's pissed someone off. You have to do something pretty harsh to piss Suzume off, name calling, put downs, none of that really fazes her. Mostly because she doesn't want to waste the energy getting mad over something that insignificant. She has a slow burn fuse so to speak, but when she does go off look out, its an explosion of rage the likes that many have not seen. Mos think of her as pretty mellow, the type of person who only makes comments when she thinks there needed. If she believes that the conversation needs her input she will add to it, but other than that she keeps to herself. Appearance I''s there anything spectacular, about Suzume? Well if you asked her she'd probably say no. Nothing really stands out, your typical plain Jane type. Long black hair that reaches to almost the middle of her back. A less than attractive figure, quite thin, not really hit that point where she might have some curves. Dark eyes that often look bored or disinterested in the world around her.'' Her way of dressing isn't much better either. When she's in school she wears the uniform, required by all the students. Now some of her other classmates go to drastic measures to make themselves and individual when wearing this for school. But Suzume really doesn't want to waste the energy to bother with that sort of thing. Especially since she doesn't really want to be there in the first place. When she's home.... or where ever she just happens to be crashing for he night, she wears once again, nothing that really stands out. T-shirts, pants, shorts, sneakers, she doesn't worry about her style, she doesn't really have one. Nothing about her appearance screams someone that would do anything out of the ordinary. Suppose that's a good thing to an extent. She doesn't stand out so she can do pretty much whatever the hell she wants, without anyone really noticing. Suzume just sort of fades into the background, with all the rest of humanity, and she likes it that way. Allignment True Neutral A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He or she doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil-after all, he or she would rather live by some happy guy than a serial killer. Still, he/she are not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. Some neutral characters, on the other hand, commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They see good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run. Neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you act naturally, without prejudice or compulsion. Neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it represents apathy, indifference, and a lack of conviction. A list of Ten Commandments for a true neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall avoid lies. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action aids yourself. 5. You shall honor those who honor you. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law can advance you without harming others. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall aid those who aid you and harm those who harm you. 9. You shall not promote an extreme viewpoint. 10. You shall advance yourself without harming others. 'Clan & Rank' NA: She isn't far along enough to worry about this right now. 'High school grade' Freshmen: Suzume should be a Sophomore, but due to the fact she was ill as as child and missed allot of school. She was held back a year in the second grade. She has also been bounced around schools because of her behavior. 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single: However she's sure she likes guys. 'Occupation' None: For now she's just a school student. 'Fighting Style' Base Style: ''Street Fighting''- Not much more to say about it. Suzume has not been formally trained in any kind of martial art. She's able to defend herself, if she needs to, either by using her fists or by using improvised weapons. However other than that she has not training. Flow of battle: ''Sei- 'Suzume doesn't start fights, but she's sure as hell not gonna let someone beat the shit out of her either. She's the type to take in her surroundings first, and then acting not in anger, but in a thought out plan. Lots of times disarming the situation as a opposed to fighting things out. She really doesn't like fighting, except for the fact that it pisses her parents off.'' '''Chi Base (Optional) NA- None at this point but she wouldn't be adverse to learning. 'Weapon of Choice' She keeps a pocket knife on her hidden in her bra. But other than that she'll improvise and use whatever's handy. A fork, a chair, it doesn't matter as long as she has a way to protect herself. Speaking of the chair, that's kind of what got her kicked out of the last school. Allies/Enemies Family Father: Motoshige Yasutake- Moto as he's called was pretty rebellious himself as a teen. Growing up in District 1 you have to know your way around in a fight to survive. He was pretty well known in the street gangs as a decent fighter, but after meeting Suzume's mother, he decided to settle down. He works a desk job for debt collection company, he loves his wife and daughter deeply and would do anything for them. However he worries allot for Suzume's well being and the fact that she's being so rebellious much like he was at her age. Moto, fears that she might end up hurt badly or worse. Mother: Nanami Yasutake- Nanami grew up in a completely different word than her husband Moto. Her family was well off living in District 2. She met Moto when they were in school together, most thought of Moto as the angry, poor boy type that wasn't worth falling for. But Nanami was able to get past the tough, angry, outer layer and find the kind loving person that Moto really was. '' ''Her family was not happy with their daughter's choice in men, and when the rumor of marriage came up. They forbade Nanami to have anything to do with him, however in a whirlwind of romance the pair eloped and Nanami's family disowned her. When this happened she asked Moto to give up the street fighting and settle down, he of course agreed and they later had Suzume. Now that her daughter is running into the same sorts of things her father had when he was younger, she wonders where she went wrong. She gave everything for Suzume, and it hurts that her daughter is actively rebellious towards her parents. 'Background' Suzume's life started out rather bleak and uncertain. The Yasutake's were young and in love, and it was an almost devastating blow when their little girl came into the world so sick. But they persevered and got through it as a family. It was time constraining and financially draining. Moto, at the time worked another part-time job on top of his full-time job working for the debt collecting company. Nanami did what she could at home, often taking care of other's children in their crowded apartment building just to make a little extra money. Her time was spent, taking Suzume back and forth from the doctor when she was well, and then trips back and forth from the hospital when she was ill and admitted. It was all very stressful on Nanami. And as Suzume grew she couldn't help but coddle her daughter a bit. Some of the other mothers went as far as saying Nanami was a little too protective. Suzume was hardly ever allowed to play with other children and if by chance another child was over to play there was hardly a return visit. Her mother's fears of germs making her daughter sick, was a legit reason to worry. But Nanami took it to the extreme of obsessing over it. The other children's mothers grew weary of Nanami's almost impossible expectations for the cleanliness for their own child, so much so that eventually they gave up trying to have their children associate with Suzume. This pleased Nanami more than it should, she loved having her little girl all to herself. She controlled every aspect of Suzume's life, what she wore, what she ate, how she spent her time. The child never was aloud to have an idea of thought of her own. It was always whatever world her mother constructed for her. Moto, working hard never really knew what was going on. He always assumed that it wasn't as bad as it looked and when he would come home to see his daughters disinterested stare just meant that she was tired. As the years went on and Suzume began to be old enough to start school, Nanami was so worried about her getting sick, but also knew that she had to let go, or that's what she made everyone thing. Doctor's had told Nanami that Suzume had grown out of the sickly baby stage that she worried over so much. But Nanami still kept bringing her in, insisting that her daughter be seen for a slight cough or a little bit of a runny nose. Even times becoming angry when the doctors told her she was over reacting, and that all children get little colds at some point. Kindergarten, and First grade went rather well. But all of a sudden, when Suzume started the Second grade, and odd illness hit her, she was constantly vomiting, and weak. Nanami wasted no time taking her daughter out of school and keeping her at home. Suzume would stay home a couple of days in her mother's care, then head back to school feeling just fine. Then after a few more days, the illness would hit again, and Suzume would be stuck at home in bed once again. It went on like this through out the school year, with Suzume missing so much school that they requested that she repeat the Second grade. Her parents agreed, and things went well during Suzume's summer holiday, however when school started up again the strange illness started to rear it's ugly head once again. Not with the frequency as before, but still Suzume found herself ill allot, it got to the point many times that the little girl would try to hide the fact from her teachers that she was sick. In one instance Suzume had been getting sick a whole week at school, and had hid the fact well. That was until she passed out in the restroom, after a bought with vomiting. The teacher worried about Suzume after she had been gone for a while went to check, and found her on the floor of the stall. Her mother was called, and Suzume was sent home, her father worried had even stayed home the next day. That evening before Suzume was to return to school, after she had gone to bed she was woke by raised voices coming from the kitchen. She got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen, at the time she wasn't really old enough to understand what the argument was about. But her father was very angry with her mother, who was in the middle of the kitchen floor sobbing into her hands. "How could you do this Nanami! She's your daughter, you don't poison your own child! You realize if the school, or the doctors found out about this they could take her away from us!" Moto yelled. "Moto... I'm so sorry I just didn't.... I didn't mean for it to hurt her... I just didn't want to loose my baby." Nanami cried. Moto ran his fingers through his hair roughly, while letting out a frustrated growl. He walked over to the kitchen counter where Suzume saw her bento box that she took to school every day. Moto picked up the box and angrily, threw the whole thing in the trash can. He looked back at his wife who was still slumped down on the floor crying into her hands. He knelt down next to her and embraced her. "Enough now Nanami, I know you love Suzume, but no matter how hard you try you're not gonna keep her from growing up. Still no matter how big,or how old she gets she's still going to be your baby, just promise me that this wont happen again. If you have to go to a counselor or something to get help that's fine, we'll do what we have to. But if I ever catch you doing this to Suzume again, I'm going to have to take her and leave. I love you both so very much, and I know I'm not always around. But I have to think of Suzume's safety before anything else, even if that means keeping her safe from you Nanami." He leaned back and picked up his wife's chin so he could look her in the eyes. "Do you understand what I'm saying Nanami?" Suzume's mother nodded, with tears running down her face and then her parents kissed lovingly. Suzume went back to her room in shock, would her father really leave her mother? What did he mean by poison? She was so confused that she laid in bed for a while after that until sleep finally took her. From then on, Suzume rarely became sick but the damage had already been done. She had rarely interacted with other children, so she hardly ever made friends at school. Her mother still continued to control things like what she wore, what she ate, when she did anything. As Suzume, got older and her mind would go back to that night when her parents fought in the kitchen, she grew an understanding of what her mother had been doing to her. She felt so alone, her parents had betrayed her, her mother had been making her sick on purpose so she would have her at home to care for. She didn't know what she was using to poison her, but from then on. Suzume refused to eat anything her mother prepared. She would steal money from her mother's purse and buy her own food. She couldn't trust her parents, her mother had almost killed her and her father had decided to over look that fact and sweep it under the rug. How could they do that to her, from then on she decided that if her parents really didn't care... she shouldn't care either. Middle school was hard for Suzume, she rarely stayed in her class sneaking off to the library, or to the market place. She was picked up on several occasions, and brought back to school, that's when she began to have arguments with students at school. Eventually her parents were told that Suzume could no longer attend. They enrolled her in another Middle school, and it all started again, skipping classes and eventually a physical fight. The fight started out the way it always did, a peer name calling or something like that. Suzume would typically get someone else more riled up than herself and the person would get so frustrated that they would give up and leave her alone. However in this new school she underestimated this student and the person began to swing at Suzume. She dipped and dodged the swings of her school mate, but when the flash of metal was seen as a knife was drawn. A state of self preservation kicked in for Suzume, she picked up a chair and began swinging. It hit the boy in the jaw first, and he went down, now most would stop there and walk away. But in the heat of the moment, Suzume stood over the boy with the chair and slammed it down on top of him repeatedly. When they were finally separated, the boy was heading to the nurse and Suzume was sent to the school's principal who also happened to be the boys uncle. Needless to say, Suzume was expelled from school for the remainder of the school year. Suzume's mother had to teach her from home in order to make sure she was prepared, and had all grades she needed in order to pass on to High school. So now as summer ends again, she has to 'look forward' to another year of school, even worse High school. Suzume doesn't know much about the school her mother enrolled her in, but she know's one thing, she's probably not going to like it. PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! *Peak Human Healing: The user's natural healing capabilities are at the highest levels of human potential. Their white blood cells fight off microbes, infections, diseases, disorders, wounds, etc. Additionally, their healing time would very short: cuts/wounds would be healed in minutes and broken bones healed in hours. *Peak Human Intelligence : Users of this ability are more intelligent than their species, or at least able to use their brain more efficiently either by being naturally gifted or training themselves for the needed shortcuts. Some are able to perform feats of mind comparable to computers: remembering vast amounts of knowledge flawlessly, performing complex calculations or other similar tasks. Some are capable of learning a variety of combat skills in a day, which would take a normal person years to achieve mastery over. Some new age proponents propagates this belief by asserting that the unused ninety percent of the brain to get and is capable of exhibiting psychic powers and can be trained to performedpsychokinesis and extrasensory perception. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:3rd Gen